


It's Hard To Love You

by Cranium15



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom John Murphy (The 100), Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Insults, M/M, Multi, Sad John Murphy (The 100), Slow Burn, Top Bellamy Blake, bellamy's a dick, but he gets a lot better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranium15/pseuds/Cranium15
Summary: Ever since they met, Bellamy and Murphy have been at each others' throats. The problems only escalate when the two are forced to live together alongside their best friends, friends who can't take much more of their constant arguing. Lexa, Clarke and Anya are sure one day one will say something they can't fix or move on from.Raven's the only one who seems to think their feud may not be fueled by hate...
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake & Lexa, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Finn Collins/John Murphy, Jasper Jordan & John Murphy, John Murphy & Raven Reyes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Bad News - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> So this is my first fic ever. I'm not a huge Murphamy shipper but this is for ol cos he's a toal Murphy and Murphamy stan. Hope you guys enjoy whatever this is.   
> -G x

“You must be joking?!” Bellamy half laughed; half shouted at his best friend.

“You know what for once Bellend over here is right, this has got to be your worst idea ever.” Murphy continued in his ever-dry tone.

“Please Murph you know you’d be all over this.” Bellamy said cockily while pointing his hands at his admittedly toned body.

The two went back and forth with their argument. Murphy was happy with his boyfriend of two years and Bellamy was happy sleeping with anyone who so much as smiled at him.

As the argument progressed, Clarke and Raven stood in complete awe, once again shocked by how little it takes to start an argument of this magnitude, though Clarke had to stifle a laugh at ‘Bellend’ like that was pretty funny. It was only when Murphy looked like he was gonna swing at Bell that the two decided to intervene, usually these things don’t get physical but it had been a rough week for Murph.

“Okay you two need to cool it.” Clarke said taking Bellamy into the kitchen so the two pairs could talk separately.

Once they were out of earshot, Clarke had no issue giving her best friend a piece of her mind.

“Bell! You gotta lay off Murphy. You know this time of year is hard for him.” She said with sympathy as she reminded herself as well as her friend.

Bellamy unfortunately, only laughed.  
“Oh! And there was me thinking periods happened every month not year, silly me.”

Clarke couldn’t tell if he was trying to lighten the mood or get a kick in the balls, she just hoped he knew she wasn’t scared to.

Meanwhile in the living room…

“You saw all that Rae. There’s no way we can live together, he hates me and I hate him, that’s how it’s always been.”

Raven, gentle as ever rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.

“Okay. About the living sitch… either the four of us live together and you don’t ever have to be alone together, or I still move in with Clarke into a four bed and leave you to fend for yourself in a flat you can’t afford on your own.”

“Rae-“ There was no way he was winning this.  
“Don’t you dare Murph. The pros of living here outweigh the cons, you know that, but you have to try, if not for you then for me. You of all people know how hard I had to work to get into this college, and now I live close enough to it to not have to get up at 6 every morning… Please?"

Murphy sighed heavily, he couldn’t deny his best friend something that he had to admit she worked her ass off for and all the benefits of their apartment. “Fine Rae, I’m in.”

And so it began…..


	2. A Rough Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the fallout of the foursome living together. We see some Bexa friendship and some of... rather the end of Finn and Murphy's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2 for y'all
> 
> Please do leave a comment if you want! Praise or criticism or even ideas about what you might want in the story?
> 
> \- G :)

Murphy was tossing and turning all night, rolling his eyes and covering his head with his pillow at the sounds of Bellamy’s latest conquest. ‘poor guy’ Murphy thought to himself when he heard Bellamy’s brash voice telling him he had to go before he got heat from his roommates. He was bound to have some fun with this in the morning…

“Morning!” Clarke said with her usual chirpiness.

“I seriously don’t know how you can be so energetic right now. It’s so early Griff.” Bellamy droned.

Murphy scoffed “That’s funny, you were full of energy last night screwing some poor guy’s brains out.”

“Oh Murph!” Bellamy said with false disbelief “Had I known you were so interested in my sex life I would’ve asked you to join.”

Murphy quickly retreated at that comment, sulking off to his room with his coffee. Raven’s sigh clearly showed her distaste for the non-stop bickering. 

“You two are so immature.” She said bluntly.

Bell exaggerated an eye roll “Okay, whatever. I’m off to see my best friend now.”

Clarke feigned disgust “What about me?” She asked splaying her hand across her chest dramatically.

“Oh, stop it you drama queen it’s only Lex, she knows we’re bros not besties.” He said gesturing to the two of them.

As Bellamy strut out of the apartment, Clarke turned to Raven just staring at her, unimpressed as ever.

“What?” Clarke asked.

“We can’t keep making light of this shit Griffin. Those two need to fuck and be done with it so we can all move on.”

Clarke nearly choked on thin air “You think…. Those two-“

“Tell me I’m not the only one who sees it.” Raven asked like what she said is the most obvious answer.

“Rae, seriously, those two will be the deaths of each other, not the loves. I don’t know what you see babe but… no.” Clarke dismissed the thought entirely, that pair would never EVER be romantic.  
\------------  
Lexa was busy rolling her eyes at the latest story Bellamy was telling her about his sexual escapades, she let her mind wander to the waitress who had just brought them their drinks; wavy blonde hair, hazel eyes, jawline for days and a pair of nice, big-

“Lexa!” Bellamy shouted, snapping his fingers at her to wake her from her trance.

“Hmm?” Lexa replied, still shaking the thoughts of the waitress.

“Were you even listening to me?” Bellamy asked, genuinely worried she wasn’t listening to his riveting story.

“Honestly…. No” Bellamy frowned. “Look bro, I love you ok? And I sleep around my fair share, but you come at me with the same story every time, just a different name. Have you ever thought about… like… settling down?”

Bellamy’s features softened suddenly, sadness filling those soulless eyes for just a second, almost as though he were thinking about it. A life with someone, he could let himself be happy, have kids, go on dates with his husband. His husband. They would go to the cinema, to the park, laughing and joking, with Bellamy blushing and smiling as he saw his husband’s signature smirk, or when he made a snarky comm-

No! He thought, shaking his head, resuming the callously uncaring persona he usually adopted.

Lexa sighed, for a moment she really thought he could let his walls down. But she’s known him for so long, she doesn’t mind the walls he hides behind, she has them too, same as everyone else.

“Costia.” He says abruptly.

“Sorry?” She asks, not sure he hears what he’s saying.

“The waitress. Her name’s Costia.” He smirked “I saw you checking her out just now.”

Lexa tried not to blush “Oh, come on! She is hot.” She said with renewed confidence.

Bellamy raised his eyebrows in amusement “I guess I’ll leave you to it then Lex.” He said with a knowing look on his face.

“See you round Bell.” They hugged and Lexa watched as Bellamy walked out the café door. She turned her attention back to the waitress the second he left, thinking of ways to get her number.  
\-----------

John and his boyfriend of two years: Finn, were walking through the park, hand in hand, laughing about everything and nothing at the same time.

“How about we stop here, and I go get us some coffee?” Finn asked, gently stroking a strand of hair from his boyfriend’s face.

Murphy just smiled and nodded as the other boy walked to the local café. He stared off at the river in front of him, thinking about his time with Finn and all the happy memories they’ve had over the years: their first kiss at one of Finn’s Homecoming games, all the times he’d come back a mess from his therapy sessions only to be reassured and comforted. 

Suddenly, an array of notifications from Finn’s phone shook him from his thoughts. He stared down at the racket and noticed the texts that were coming through were from someone called “Stud 😉<3”.

Stud😉<3:  
-When you gonna show babe?  
-Come onnnn just drop your bitch and get that fine ass over here 😉  
-My bed’s waiting baby…

Murphy felt sick all of a sudden. His mind couldn’t decide if it was hurt, angry or disgusted. Two years gone. He felt like he’d never be happy again.

When he saw Finn returning to the table with a stupid grin and two coffee cups, Murphy let his mind take control. Without even thinking he looked at the phone, swiped it from the bench and threw it in the river, much to Finn’s shock and confusion. Then he took off with a middle finger and a “Fuck you! We’re done!”  
\------------  
Later that evening, Bellamy strolled into the apartment after a few drinks at the local bar to see Raven, Murphy and Clarke all curled up on the couch watching some sappy romcom on Netflix. Murphy was sandwiched between the two girls and Bellamy noticed he looked more sad than usual.

“Jeez who died you guys?” Bellamy tried to joke, going to hang up his coat.

Clarke was first to answer “Not now Bell, it’s been a bad day okay? Just drop it.” It was halfway between sympathetic and threatening but drunk Bellamy wasn’t having it.

“What happened guys? Come on I want to know!” He whined like a child.

Murphy sighed before looking up from the screen “Me and Finn are over.” He said with as little pain in his voice as possible.

Unfortunately for the trio, Bellamy’s drunk sympathy reaches even shorter lengths when he’s drunk. “Ha-ha! What happened? He cheat?” He said, meaning it as a joke.  
Murphy instantly started crying silent tears as he got up and walked to his room, not saying a word.

“Oh shit he cheated didn’t he?” Bellamy said, the realisation dawning on him suddenly.

Raven’s jaw clenched as she nodded, her face evidence for her hate for Bellamy in the moment.

Bellamy’s mind was screaming at him to stop being such a dick to Murph, but the alcohol blocked his ears and now he just feels like shit. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would apologise and try to make things better. They’d never be friends, but it’s a start.

Tomorrow….


	3. A New Side?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy's attempt at a reconciliation goes even better than planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irregular updates will be the norm (sorry :( ) but here's chapter 3! Short but adorable hope you enjoy :)
> 
> -G x

No sleep. 3am and sleep seemed like a distant memory. Usually these little bickering matches with Murphy did nothing to make him feel guilty, but this was different, this time he felt like he should really apologise and really mean it. He couldn’t do it now though it’s 3am. He and Murph would be alone in the morning; Clarke had a pre-med class at 8 and Raven started her new job at the mechanic shop at 8.30 but his and John’s psychology lecture doesn’t start until 2. 

The thought of getting to put his guilt to rest was apparently enough to send him into a deep sleep as he rolled over and almost immediately drifted off.

It was 9am when Bellamy woke, his mind still tired and restless but his body felt rested. It was only when he heard clattering and a kettle boiling in the kitchen, did he think to get up and face Murphy. 

Murph was making himself a small breakfast when he noticed a tall figure dragging his feet over to him out of the corner of his eye. He tried his best to just ignore him, to just make his coffee and eggs and retreat back to his hovel of a bedroom, but when he saw Bellamy clear his throat and open his mouth to speak, he knew he’d have to listen to what he had to say.

“Listen Murph.” He said with trepidation, like he was expecting some pushback. But he was met with a patient and expecting silence instead. A pleasant alternative he thought to himself. “I’m so sorry.” He spoke once more, breaking the silence. “The way I talked to you last night, it was totally out of line. I could tell something was wrong and I chose to be a total dick instead of being a decent human being and there really is no excuse… I’m so sorry Murph.”

Murphy’s passive façade faltered, genuinely taken aback by the sudden speech of sympathy from who was meant to be his enemy. This made him re-evaluate his relationship with Bellamy, who knew he was actually a nice guy underneath all that…assholery. 

“Thanks Bell. Thank you.” He struggled to say anything else, he really meant it and Bellamy could tell.

“You wanna talk about it? Finn, I mean.” He said taking a seat on a stool at the kitchen island.

Murphy smirked and took a seat on the opposite side of the island “He went to get coffee and while he was gone his phone blew up from a ‘stud’ with a different idea of what to do at 11am on a Thursday morning.” He tried to laugh at the story, but it just came out forced, with a hint of sadness.

“He’s an asshole.” Bell said bluntly. “If he can’t see how great you are as you come, on your own then he doesn’t deserve you anyway.” He said confidently with a reassuring smile and if he was being honest, he meant it.

Now it was Murphy’s turn to smile. A real, honest smile. He believed every word he said and they both felt like this could mean the start of a new chapter for the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full credit to Wynonna Earp for the idea to use 'assholery'.


End file.
